Warrior Cats Lemons
by waffleluva248
Summary: These are the lemons
1. About

I will be taking requests of which original characters you want me to use it can be as much chsracters you want. But NO OCS ONLY OORIGINAL CHARACTERS. It can be love, lust or rape

Love: two or four cats having sex

Lust: Two cats jacking off

Rape: A cat forcing another cat to have sex


	2. Hollyleaf x Jayfeather (LOVE)

It was a beautiful day in Thunderclan and all the cats were happy. Hollyleaf wanted to ask Jayfeather ssomething. As Hollyleaf entered she was greeted by her brother Jayfeather.

"Oh hey Hollyleaf, could you go hunt some herbs for me please? "

"Sure thing Jayfeather, I'll go try the Snakerocks maybe"

Oh thanks just make sure you don't get bit by a adder. Jayfeather joked. As Hollyleaf went to the Snakerocks she saw a lot of herbs so she grabbed them and went back to camp.

I got the herbs Jayfeather. Said the black she-cat as she put down the herbs. Jayfeather dipped his head in thanking Hollyleaf.

"Jayfeather, could you do me a favor"

"Sure Hollyleaf what is it"

"Could you please mate with me, I know its against the warrior code that Medicine cats cannot mate or have kits but please will you mate with me"

Jayfeather froze and started to get nervous i mean mating with his sister he has to be crazy, but he did always wanted to mate with a she-cat. So Jayfeather nervously dipped his head in agreement.

"Thank you so much Jayfeather, the reason I asked you because i was in heat and I couldn't control myself"

Its okay Hollyleaf, I will mate with you. Jayfeather said calmly. He went down to Hollyleafs pussy and started licking it and pushed his toung in her pussy. Hollyleaf gasped in exitment as she started to moan in pleasure. As Jayfeather got up he had Hollyleaf go into a mating crouch. Jayfeather got ontop of Hollyleaf and licked her ear as he dug his claws into the ground.

Don't worry Hollyleaf, I'll be gental with you. he said as he put his penis into Hollyleafs vagina. Hollyleaf gasped for air as Jayfeather humped her repeatedly. He went in and out non stop as he grapped a piece of Hollyleafs scruff.

OH JAYFEATHER, IT FEELS SO GOOD. said the black she-cat as she tried to moan softly so the clan wouldn't hear her and Jayfeather fucking. HOLLYLEAF, I'M GOING TO CU-. as Jayfeather was about to finish his sentence he came inside of Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf felt warm white liquid go inside of her. As Jayfeather got off of Hollyleaf he shoved his dick in Hollyleafs mouth eagerly. Hollyleaf sucked on Jayfeathers dick as she swirled her soft pink toung around it. Jayfeather moaned as he came inside of Hollyleafs mouth. The gray and dark grey striped tom got his genitals out of Hollyleafs mouth.

"Thank you Jayfeather, I loved it"

Anything for you my dear sister. he said as he went back to work. Hollyleaf went out to the clearing and got a mouse frfrom the fresh-kill pile.

**I hope you guys liked that story it was rrequested by jayfeather444. And sorry if I spelled some words incorrect because i have some trouble with spelling words sometimes so I hope y'all have a good day ^-^**


	3. Thrushpelt x Bluefur (LOVE)

It been a moon since Bluefur been a warrior and Thrushpelt wanted to show her how he feel. Thrushpelt walked up to Bluefur. Um, Bluefur can I see you for a bit. he said anxiously. Bluefur followed Thrushpelt somewhere quiet and peaceful.

"What do you want Thrushpelt"

"I want you Bluefur, your sweet, kind, and beautiful"

Bluefur blushed and looked at Thrushpelt. The brownish tom walked over to Bluefur and her licked her muzzle until he got on top of her belly to belly. As he was on top of her he inserted his dick slowly inside of Bluefurs core. Bluefur gasped for air as Thrushpelt humped her gently. OH STARCLAN, THRUSHPELT FUCK ME HARD. Bluefur moaned.

Thrushpelt went harder and faster until Bluefur came all over his dick. Thrushpelt kept going deeper until he came inside of Bluefur. Bluefur let out of a loud moan. Thrushpelt took his dick out of Bluefurs pussy and sticked it in her ass. He kept in humping it until he came.

Then he sticked his penis in Bluefurs mouth. She sucked on it while rubbing it. Thrushpelt let out a loud moan as he came inside of Bluefurs mouth. The two cats headed back to camp.


	4. Tigerclaw x Bluestar (RAPE)

Tigerclaw raced to Bluestars den as she looked at him scared, cause he did led those rogues into Thunderclan. He slowly walked up to Bluestar. "TIGERCLAW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Bluestar yowled as Tigerclaw scratched her cheek making it bleed. "I wanted to be deputy Bluestar, but you had to choose Redtail then Lionheart after Redtail was killed. Then after Lionheart's death you decided for me to be deputy, now your on your last life I'm going to kill you!" Tigerclaw said as he got closer to Bluestar. "But first I'm going to fuck you"

Tigerclaw got on top of Bluestar belly to belly, he went down to her core and starting licking it fiercely as Bluestar begged him to stop. Tigerclaw stopped and flipped Bluestar on her belly. Tigerclaw slammed his penis into Bluestar's vagina and humped it fiercely and hard as Bluestar cried for help. The brown tabby tom kept on going in and out nonstop.

"TIGERCLAW PLEASE STOP, I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" the blue she-cat cried as Tigerclaw kept going until he climaxed inside if Bluestar. He got off of Bluestar and shoved his member inside of Bluestar's mouth forcing her to suck it. Bluestar let tears go down her face as Tigerclaw came inside of her mouth forcing her to swallow it. He got back on top of her and slammed his dick inside the blue she-cats asshole, rapidly humping it nonstop. Tigerclaw came inside of Bluestar's ass and again he slammed his dick back inside of Bluestar's pussy raping her nonstop. "TALK DIRTY TO ME YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Tigerclaw hissed inside of the blue she-cats ear. Bluestar cried again as Tigerclaw swiped her ear still banging her. "OH TIGERCLAW, FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN, CUM INSIDE OF ME AND MAKE ME A PREGNANT DIRTY FUCKING BITCH!" Bluestar cried. Tigerclaw glared at the blue she-cat crying for help. "YOU CALL THAT DIRTY TALKYOU FUCKING SLUT!" the brown tabby hissed as he came inside of Bluestar but continued raping her clawing her shoulders making them bleed.

"SOMEONE HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE!" Bluestar cried. Fireheart heard her inside of her den. He walked up to see what it was as he got inside of Bluestar's den and saw Tigerclaw raping Bluestar. Fireheart ran at Tigerclaw and pounced on him having his dick out of Bluestar's ass. Fireheart swiped at Tigerclaw nonstop as he was held down. A hour later Bluestar exiled Tigerclaw from Thunderclan and made Fireheart her new deputy.


	5. Darkstripe x Fernpaw (LOVE)

It was in the morning, Fernpaw was asleep until Darkstripe, her mentor, woke her up for training. "Fernpaw, get up." Darkstripe whispered. Fernpaw got up and walked out of the den. "What are we going to learn today, Darkstripe?" The gray apprentice questioned."You'll find out when we get there.""Get where?" Fernpaw asked. Darkstripe didn't reply he only have an suspicious grin on his face. Minutes later the two cats stopped in the middle of Thunderclans territory. "Fernpaw, today I will teach you about mating and all that stuff." The dark striped tom said slowly walking to his apprentice. Fernpaws eyes wide, she know what mating was because her mother, Brindleface, told her but she did not know what it was like."I know what mating is and how it goes Darkstripe, I just know what its like to mate." Said the grey apprentice.

Darkstripe smiled and had Fernpaw laying on her back in the grass. "Well I'll show you." Said the tom as he moved his head to his apprentice core and started licking it. Fernpaw gasped and started moaning softly. Darkstripe stopped and got Fernpaw into a hunters crouch. Fernpaw lifted her tail exposing herself to her smirked looking at her apprentice pink and fleshy pussy. He walked up to his apprentice and mounted her. He let his dick grow as Fernpaw looked at her mentor blushing rapidly. "Oh Fernpaw, your so adorable when you blush." Said the dark striped tom as he gently/hardly pushed his member into Fernpaws vagina. He thrusted in and out hitting his apprentice sweet spot. The grey she cat moaned out loud as Darkstripe thrusted deeper into her making her moan louder. Darkstripe went faster and harder into his apprentice core nonstop. "OH FERNPAW, YOUR SO TIGT, YOU MUST BE A VIRGIN" Darkstripe'd moan as he kept banging Fernpaw. "AH, AH, OH DARKSTRIPE, YOUR SO BIG, CUM INSIDE OF ME PLEASE" moaned the young apprentice as her mentor came inside of her.

Fernpaw collapsed on the ground. "Now Fernpaw, please me by sucking my penis" said the dark striped tom shoving his dick inside Fernpaws mouth.

Fernpaw sucked her mentors dick, eagerly slurping and swirling her pink toung on it making Darkstripe moan her name out came inside of Fernpaws mouth and got back on top of Fernpaw belly to belly. He stuck his penis in her ass and humped it rapidly as Fernpaw moaned. "DARKSTRIPE, IT FEELS SO GOOD OH DARKSTRIPE, OH I'M YOUR SEX SLAVE DARKSTRIPE." The young grey she cat moaned as Darkstripe went deeper and came inside her got his dick out on Fernpaws tailhole and shoved it in her pussy, again fucking her as hard as he can and came inside of her. The two cats panted as Darkstripe got off of Fernpaw. "Do you promise not to tell anybody this, Fernpaw." The tom said. Fernpaw nodded as in she promised. The two cats got back to camp. Darkstripe went to the warriors den to get some sleep as Fernpaw went to the apprentices den. She layed in her nest thinking how amazing and how good it felt to mate with her mentor and fell fast asleep.

Moons later Ferncloud gave birth to Dustpelts kits and noticed one looked just like her mentor, Darkstripe. "And this little tom I will name Darkkit." Said the grey she cat as she nuzzled her kit. As Dustpelt looked at it suspiciously.


	6. Ashfur x Hollypaw(RAPE) for anayamar293

Hollypaw walked out of the apprentices den with the sunlight shining on her black coat. Ashfur looked at her and frowned. "That could've been my kit not Brambleclaw's" he thought. Ashfur thought of a way to get revenge on Squirrelflight by raping Hollypaw.

Ashfur walked up to the black she-cat.

"Hello Ashfur" mewed the Hollypaw. Ashfur stared at Hollypaw grinning seductively. "Hey Hollypaw, wanna see something amazing I found in the forest" lied the Gray tom. Hollypaw smiled and nodded. The two cats walked out of the camp.

Ashfur and Hollypaw kept walking until they stopped in the middle of the forest. "Where is the thing you talked about" asked the black she-cat. Ashfur walked up to Hollypaw and pushed her on to the ground, and shoved his penis into her mouth. Hollypaw sucked on Ashfurs dick letting tears stream down her face. Ashfur moaned while cumming inside of Hollypaw's mouth, he took his dick out of Hollypaw's mouth.

"Ashfur, why..." cried the black she-cat. Ashfur got on top of Hollypaw and shoved his dick inside her pussy taking her virginity instantly. He thumped Hollypaw's vagina hard and fast, while Hollypaw cried in pain while Ashfur kept banging the black she-cats vagina. "ASHFUR, PLEASE STOP IT HURTS, PLEASE STOP" Hollypaw yelled as tears kept streaming down her face.

The grey tom kept going in and out of Hollypaw's pussy and came inside of Hollypaw. Ashfur looked down at Hollypaw and left, leaving her laying on the ground crying having Ashfur's sperm leaking out of her pussy.

Moons Later...

Hollyleaf just gave birth to three of Ashfur's kits named Nightkit a black she-kit with blue eyes, Greykit a grey tom with green eyes and Fernkit who was named after Ashfur's sister Ferncloud. Ashfur stared down at his kits and said "I finally have my revenge." Hollyleaf stared at her kits and gave them each a lick on the ear, and tried to smile at her beautiful kits, but felt ashamed having Ashfur get her pregnant.


	7. Ivypool x Hawkfrost (RAPE)

**This is for Bobbie1776 Ivypool x Hawkfrost (RAPE) hope you liked it bbecause I worked really hard XD**

Ivypool woke up in the Dark Forest and sighed in sadness. She really didn't want to go to the Dark Forest. The grayish white she-cat walked through the Dark Forest until she heard moaning up ahead. Ivypool went to see what the noise was coming from. When she got there she saw Hawkfrost masturbating by rubbing both of his paws on his member. Ivypool gasped loudly but quickly shutted it but it was too late Hawkfrost heard it and walked over to Ivypool. The grayish white she-cat tried to run, but Hawkfrost caught her and shoved his dick in her virgin core. She screamed loudly as the brown tabby tom fucked her pussy.

"OH IVYPOOL YOUR SO TIGHT" moaned Hawkfrost as Ivypool cried in pain. Hawkfrost came inside of Ivypool and pulled his dick out of her core. Ivypool collapsed on the ground letting tears go down her face. Hawkfrost shoved his penis in Ivypools mouth and moaned loudly. The grayish white she-cat bit Hawkfrosts member, as the tom yowled in pain he swiped his claws across Ivypools face. "DO THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU TOO DO IT AGAIN YOU LITTLE FUCKING SLUT" hissed Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost forced Ivypool to suck his member. She did nothing but obeyed Hawkfrost as he moaned Ivypools name out loud, the grayish white she-cat kept whimpering until Hawkfrost came and got his dick out of Ivypools mouth, and shoved it deep into her ass pounding it hard and fast, as blood drooled out of it.

Ivypool screamed for help but nobody heard her. "HAWKFROST STOP IT HURTS" wailed the grayish she-cat but Hawkfrost ignored her and kept pounding in her ass. "TALK DIRTY TO ME YOU FUCKING HOAR OF A SLUT" hissed the Dark Forest tom as he kept moaning in pleasure. "OH HAWKFROST, YOUR SO BIG PLEASE COME INSIDE OF ME, FILL ME UP WITH ALL OF YOUR SPERM, GET ME FUCKING PREGNANT" Ivypool wailed regretting every word she said. Hawkfrost moaned and came inside of Ivypools ass and ran off leaving her stranded in the middle of the Dark Forest.

The grayish she-cat cried until she woke up in her nest seeing her sister Dovewing staring at her all worried. "Ivypool are you all right I geard you crying and whimpering in your sleep" asked the gray she-cat. Ivypool did not reply but layed in her nest crying. Dovewing curled up next to her sister trying to cheer her up. But it didn't work all she could remember Hawkfrost pounding hard and fast into her butthole. Ivypool went back to sleep trying to forget what Hawkfrost had done to her. 


	8. Goosefeather x Bluefur (LOVE)

Goosefeather padded out of his den and noticed a lot of she-cats were in heat. Goosefeather tried to keep his member inside of his sheath. Until Bluefur padded up to him, seeing that his Niece was in heat. "Hello Goosefeather" mewed grayish blue she-cat as she got closer to her Uncle and lifting her tail so, that Goosefeather could try to smell her heat scent.

Goosefeather's dick was completely out of his sheath ready to pound Bluefur. Goosefeather led his Niece inside of his den. He got on top of Bluefur belly to belly, and went down to Bluefur's core and started licking it and sucking it. "Oh Goosefeather, you make me so wet AH" Bluefur moaned as Goosefeather stopped, and flipped Bluefur on to her belly. The tom placed his dick over his Nieces core. "Get ready Bluefur, when I start humping you, I won't stop at all" Goosefeather chuckled as he pushed his huge dick inside of Bluefur, and started pounding her virgin core. Bluefur started moaning her Uncle's name as he went faster. "OH GOOSEFEATHER, YOU ARE A CRAZY TOM, AH AH AH" the grayish blue she-cat moaned.

"mmmmmmm Bl-Bluefur...your s-so tight" Goosefeather moaned as he came inside of Bluefur. The tom slid his dick out of Bluefur's pussy. Bluefur stared at it and licked her lips. The grayish blue she-cat licked Goosefeather's dick and started sucking it, bobbing her head back and forth non-stop. Bluefur licked, sucked, and rubbed her Uncle's dick and pawing his big balls. "That's right Bluefur, clean your Uncle's dick" moaned the tom as he came inside of Bluefur's mouth. The tom licked his Nieces cheek as she padded out of the Medicine Cats den.

**I hope y'all liked this lemon, I worked a bit hard on it. Also HAPPY HALLOWEEN and have fun getting a lot of free candy cause I will. So have fun y'all ^-^**


	9. Longtailx BrightpawxFernpaw (LOVERAPE)

Longtail padded out of the warriors den to see many she-cats in heat. The pale tom was really horny when he noticed that the she-cat apprentices were in heat. Longtail loved virgin pussies even apprentices pussies. Longtail looked at Brightpaw and Fernpaw. "Perfect" thought the pale tom as he walked up to the two apprentices.

"Hello Longtail" mewed Fernpaw as Brightpaw tried to hide her heat from Longtail. "Why won't you two apprentices come with me to go hunting" said Longtail as he tried to hide his long and huge dick from the young she-cat apprentices . The three cats walked out of the camp and into a clearing. "What are we doing here" asked Brightpaw as Longtail pounced on her. Brightpaw landed on her back as Fernpaw eye's widened as Longtail licked the ginger and white she-cats pussie.

"OH LONGTAIL, IT FEELS SO GOOD" moaned the young apprentice. Longtail stopped and noticed that Fernpaw tried to sneak out. "Fernpaw, why won't you come here, so I can punish you for trying to sneak out" Longtail mewed. Fernpaw walked over to Longtail as he got off of Brightpaw. "Crouch down, NOW" Longtail hastily mewed. Fernpaw crouched down and lifted her tail, exposing herself to the pale tom. Longtail mounted the gray she-cat, and shoved his dick inside of the young virgin apprentice.

Fernpaw cried as Brightpaw rubbed her pussie with both of her paws moaning Longtail's name. Longtail looked down at Fernpaw noticing her whispers and cries of pain. "This is your punishment you little slut" hissed the pale tom. Longtail came inside of Fernpaw as she collapsed onto the ground. Longtail padded over to Brightpaw and stuck his penis inside of the ginger and white apprentice.

"OH BRIGHTPAW, YOUR SO TIGHT" moaned Longtail as Brightpaw moaned his name. "MMMMM, AH, OH LONGTAIL, GO FASTER PLEASE, I LOVE YOUR BIG AND LONG DICK INSIDE OF ME" Brightpaw moaned. Fernpaw looked at Longtail and Brightpaw mating, she noticed she was wet, so she stuck her tail inside of her vagina and slowly pumped it in and out of her as she moaned Longtail's name. Longtail came inside of Brightpaw and walked over to Fernpaw. "Oh, you want me now do ya, you little slut" mewed the pale tom as he lickedFernpaws pussie. Brighpaw wwalked behind Longtail and sucked his balls. Fernpaw came inside of Longtail's mouth. "I want to see some lesbian action now" mewed the pale tom as Fernpaw and Brightpaw licked each others pussies. Longtail rubbed his dick as he watched the two apprentices sucking on each others pussies. After a while Longtail came inside of Brightpaw as Fernpaw rubbed her pussie moaning Longtail's name.

The three cats headed back to camp, Longtail padded to the warriors den to take a nap as the two she-cat apprentices went behind the apprentices den rubbing each others pussies together, Brightpaw moaned Cloudpaws name as Fernpaw moaned Dustpelts name.

*Thought I were never going to ship these three together. I worked hard on this as much I worked hard on my cat fighting test animation. Also if your gonna say something bad or rude about my lemons I suggest you to not to or I'll block you*


	10. FireheartxGraystripexWhitestorm (RAPE)

*This is for lawsonsog, its Fireheart x Graystripe x Whitestorm RAPE. Hope you like it*

Bluestar told Graystripe, Fireheart and Whitestorm were told to go on a border patrol. Whitestorm was horny as hell, he looked at the two young warriors Graystripe and Fireheart. "Hey Whitestorm, are you okay" mewed Fireheart. Whitestorm stared at Fireheart and pounced on him. Graystripe looked at Whitestorm horrifically and scared. "WHITESTORM, WHAT ON STARCLAN ARE YOU DOING" yelled the orange tabby tom as Whitestorm shoved his penis inside of Fireheart's as and humped him hard roughly. Fireheart cried in pain as Whitestorm kept humping him until he climaxed.

The white tom got off of Fireheart and pounced on Graystripe shoving his dick inside of the gray toms ass, banging him really hard. Graystripe's tail hole bled as tears streamed down his eyes, crying in pain.

Whitestorm came inside of the gray tom. He padded over to Fireheart, shoving his dick inside the orange tabbys mouth, forcing him to suck it. Fireheart swirled his tounge around the white toms dick. Fireheart kept sucking it as Whitestorm moaned and climaxed inside his mouth.

"Were not done yet Firekit and Graykit" Whitestorm mewed sexually. Fireheart got into a mating crouch as Whitestorm mounted him. The white tom forced his dick inside of Firehearts ass and humped it as the orange tabby warrior crying and whimpering in pain. "OH YEAH FIREHEART, YOUR SO TIGHT, TALK DIRTY TO ME YOU FUCKING SLUT" whitestorm moaned as he kept humping Fireheart. "OH WHITESTORM, YOUR SO BIG, FUCK ME PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME, YOUR MY MASTER WHITESTORM" Fireheart cried as Whitestorm came inside of him.

Whitestorm looked at Graystripe, still lying on the ground in pain. "Graystripe, come over here please" said the white warrior as Graystripe got up and walked over to Whitestorm and Fireheart. "Graystripe, I am your master and you listen to what I say, why won't you mount Fireheart and fuck his ass" Whitestorm mewed as Graystripe mounted Fireheart and shoved his dick inside of Fireheart humped him. Whitestorm got on top of the gray warrior and humped his ass. Graystripe and Fireheart cried in pain as Whitestorm moaned in pleasure. "Oooooooh Graystripe, your even tighter you fucking bitch, mmmmmmm yeah it feels so good, I THINK I'M GOING TO CUUUMMM" moaned the white tom as he came inside of Graystripe. After a while the three warriors walked back to camp, Fireheart and Graystripe was still in pain. As the warriors got back to camp, Whitestorm went behind to masturbate while Fireheart and Graystripe sat next to the fresh kill pile sharing a vole, talking abou how painful it was to be fucked by Whitestorm.

*There you go, hope you liked it*


	11. Bluefur x Sunstar (LOVE)

Bluefur walked towards Sunstar's den. When she got there she heard moaning, when she looked inside she saw Sunstar masturbating, she noticed she was wet. Bluefur walked inside the leaders den quietly and hid where Sunstar wouldn't see her. Bluefur stuck her tail inside of her pussy and pumped it in and out, she imagined Sunstar humping her. Bluefur moaned quietly until she hit her sweet spot. She accidentally moaned out loud but quickly closed her mouth, but it was too late, Sunstar heard her. Sunstar got up and walked towards her.

"Well aren't you a little slut" chucked the yellow orangish tom. Sunstar laid Bluefur on her back. He trailed his tounge down her belly towards her lower regions. The tom fiercely licked Bluefurs pussy as she moaned. "mmmmmmm...Sun...Sunstar...oooooohhhh... it feels so good" moaned the blue grayish she-cat as she came. "Oh Bluefur, your little moans are so adorable. I'm gonna fuck your pussy" mewed Sunstar as he gently slid his huge penis inside her vagina taking her virginity. The tom slowly humped Bluefur until he hit her g-spot. Bluefur let out a loud moan as Sunstar started pumping his dick in and out of her faster. "OOOOOOHHHH SUNSTAAAAARRR, IT FEELS SO...MMMMMMMM...GOOOOD...PLE...PLE...PLEASE GO FASTER" moaned the grayish blue she-cat. Sunstar humped Bluefur faster than the last time. The tom let out his final moan as he came inside of Bluefur. "OH YEAH SUNSTAR, HAVE YOUR CUM INSIDE OF ME, OOOOOOHHHHHH, I WANT TO HAVE YOUR KITS" Bluefur moaned.

Sunstar got off of Bluefur. The grayish blue she-cat got up and went closer to Sunstar, Bluefur layed Sunstar onto his back. Bluefur went down towards his member and started licking it. "mmmmmmmm, oooooooohhhhh, Blu...Bluefur... your such a little slut...yeah baby...clean my penis you cute little fucking slut" Sunstar moaned. Bluefur started sucking and rubbing Sunstars dick as the tom moaned. "mmmmmmm...you like that don't you baby" Bluefur mewed as she went back to sucking Sunstar's member. Bluefur kept sucking unit Sunstar came in her mouth. Bluefur got on top of Sunstar as he laid on his back. Bluefur sank her pussy onto Sunstar's dick. Bluefur started humping Sunstar having pre-cum leaking out of her. "OH YEAH, THAT FEELS GOOD, YEAH, YEAH, YEEEAAAAHHHH" moaned Bluefur as her and Sunstar came at the same time. Bluefur fell on her back and fell asleep as Sunstar got on top of her and sucked on her nipples whick was waking her up.

"Oh Bluefur, your so helpless, I'm gonna make you my little slut" Sunstar mewed as he shoved his dick inside of Bluefur humping her. A hour later Bluefur came inside of Sunstar's mouth moaning his name. A few moons later which was after Sunstar's death, Bluestar the new leader of ThunderClan gave birth to his kits. One blue grayish she-kit with hazel eyes and one tom that looked just like Sunstar but with yellow eyes. "This little she-kit will be named Nightkit and this little tom will be Sunkit" Bluestar mewed as she licked her newborn kits.

*Damn, this took longer that I thought XD, hope y'all like it*


	12. Whitestorm x Sandpaw (LOVE)

Whitestorm and Sandpaw walked into a clearing, Whitestorm told her that she's going to learn something new. "Sandpaw, are you ready" mewed the white tom. Sandpaw was confused, what was she going to learn? Whatever it was, she knew that he wouldn't be rude or obnoxious about it, like that time with Tigerclaw, where he wouldn't stop bossing her. Sandpaw thought for a bit and nodded to her mentor. "Good, now Sandpaw, what we're going to learn is called mating" Whitestorm mewed seductively. Sandpaw titled her head, she never heard of mating. Whatever it is she looked eager to learn. "Sounds like fun" Sandpaw mewed happily, Whitestorm nodded. "Indeed, it is lots of fun" Whitestorm mewed sexually as he pushed his apprentice on her back.

Sandpaw looked at her mentor standing over her, she blushed a bit.

Whitestorm trailed his tounge from her neck to her lower regions and licked it gently as Sandpaw started to moan. "Ah, Whi...Whitestorm, wha...what are you doing" Sandpaw moaned as her juices leaked out of her core.

Whitestorm stopped and flipped Sandpaw onto her belly. Slowly, Whitestorm pushed his penis inside of Sandpaw's pussy. The white tom pumped his cock in and out of the ginger tabby she-cat pussy. "WHITESTORM, it feels so GOOD, nnnnnnnn... HARDER FASTER" Sandpaw mewed as Whitestorm fucked her faster and harder. "Oooooh SANDPAW, your so fucking tight, ooooohhhh baby, ooooooohhhh, I'M GONNA CUM INSIDE YOU HELPLESS PUSSY" moaned the white tom as he came inside of her. Sandpaw let out a loud moan as she let Whitestorm's sperm go inside of her. Whitestorm got off of Sandpaw and put his dick in his apprentices face. 'Sandpaw, suck it" the white tom mewed. Sandpaw started to lick her mentors dick making him moan. After a few licks Sandpaw started to suck Whitestorm's dick, swirling her tounge around it. "Oooooohhhh, Sandpaw, you little slut, you like the taste if my big juicy dick do you" Whitestorm moaned as he started to pant. The white tom kept panting and moaning until he came inside of Sandpaw's mouth swallowing every bit of her mentors cum.

Whitestorm fell on his back panting, but got back up when he heard Sandpaw moaning. As he looked he saw Sandpaw on her back, rubbing her clit with her tail, begging Whitestorm for more. The white tom got on Sandpaw belly to belly and shoved his member inside of Sandpaw earning a loud moan from her. Whitestorm humped his apprentice faster and harder than last time hitting her g-spot. "WHITESTORM, AAAAAAAHHHH, IT FEELS SO AMAZING, OOOOOHHHHH, PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME, I'M SUCH A LITTLE SLUT" moaned the ginger tabby she-cat as her and Whitestorm came at the same time. Whitestorm smiled and got off Sandpaw. "Come on we have to go back to camp" Whitestorm mewed. Sandpaw nodded and walked with him back to camp.


End file.
